First date
by forever-gillian
Summary: Beck and Jade's first date and how it goes on/One shot requested.


No one's POV

Beck turns on the radio. It was getting a bit awkward to be in such a complete silence. He's nervous, and she knows it.

But she's Jade West, so she enjoys making boys get nervous around her. She likes teasing them. And especially... Beck.

"So…" he starts saying to begin a conversation, "are you gonna sing in next week's concert?" he asks her, looking at her from time to time, but never leaving the road.

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm asking for you to come and see me…" she says rudely, making him move a bit, getting more awkward. Not a good start, he thinks.

"I was just asking, Jade! Don't be so childish", he says, smirking, knowing perfectly that that comment will cost his life.

Her red turns red and just when she's about to answer and scream at him, he parks and gets out of the truck.

He gently opens her door and she rolls her eyes. She agreed to date him just ONE night. And this is what she's doing.

"Are we eating here? A luxury and expensive restaurant? Really, Beck? You're so predictable", she murmurs. He ignores her comment and pushes her back to make her walk to the entrance. He rests his hand on her lower back, and she doesn't seem to be bothered, so a big smile appears on his face.

When they get into de restaurant, both of them can see is completely empty. There are not any tables with people. It's the place for themselves.

"Why there are no people?" Jade asks him confused. His leads her to a central table, and he behaves like a gentleman when he helps her sit down.

"Because I know how much you hate people… so I thought that if you were going to date me, I should do this date the best possible", he sits down in front of her and a waiter walks closer to them. Beck whispers something Jade cannot hear and suddenly, they both here a squeaky noise.

"Look at the ceiling…" he says. And just when Jade looks up as he commanded, her mouth drops a bit. There is no roof. The only thing they can see is the dark sky.

Beck looks at her admiring the darkness. It's like her, he thinks. Dark and unsafe… cold and mean, but at the same time peaceful and confident.

"Wow…" she whispers. She brings her look back to Beck and for the first time, she smiles at him. "How is that you know so much about me and I know almost nothing?" Her voice filling in the room.

"Because I really like you, Jade". She looks into his eyes and suddenly hates herself for feeling… something inside. His messy hair shines against the dark. And his big smile gets even bigger when she starts talking again.

"And yes, I'm singing next week…" the waiter brings their food and she looks at him again, "would you want to come?" He takes his head up abruptly and looks at Jade in pure surprise. He can't believe what she just said.

"Are you really asking me to go and see you sing, Jade?" He asks again in disbelief.

"Do not make me repeat, cause I'm starting to regret even saying it…" she murmurs, taking her eyes down to her plate to hide her shy blush.

"Of course I will go", he says nodding.

After the first plate, the date doesn't seem to be as bad as Jade thought it would be. Actually, she kind of likes it.

"And do you live alone?" she asks curiously. He smiles at her question.  
"Yes, in my RV. My father bought it for me when I refused to live in the same house as them. It's more private, you know", she giggles and immediately regrets doing it when she realizes she's not alone. "And you? I heard you live near Hollywood Arts".

"I do, but I have to live with my father… well, kind of, because I only get to see him once a week. I like it. I have my whole house to myself". Beck laughs when he pictures her doing crazy things like singing and running along her house.

"What are you laughing at?" she asks a bit annoyed. She's afraid that he can hurt her.

"You make me laugh, Jade… I like being with you". He answers, finishing his dessert. He gets up and reaches out to help her standing. And when she's about to turn around to lead him out of the restaurant, he grabs her hand and stops her.

She doesn't say anything. She knows she has actually liked the date. No guy has got to make her feel comfortable. Mostly because she scares them. But Beck's not scared of anything. He's not afraid of Jade's rudeness and confidence. He doesn't get bored with her… because easy is boring.

She looks up at the sky once again and he surrounds her back waist with his arms. Beck's surprised because she hasn't punched him yet, so he tightens their hug and she brings her eyes back to Beck's.

He leans up carefully, slowly to see how she reacts, and then, presses his lips against hers. She doesn't move at the beginning, but when she tastes the coffee on his lips, she say thanks and kisses him as if there were no tomorrow.


End file.
